Queen of Hearts: vol1
by KHYAOILOVER772
Summary: In a world were evil lurks in every corner, a princess must fight to save it with the help of her friends and allies, but will the curse given to her at birth, destroy it?


**Chapter 1: The Warning**

**Title: Queen of Hearts vol.1**

**Crossover: Kingdom Hearts X Harry Potter mainly**

**Sides involved: Hetalia, Xxx Holic, Twilight, Ouran High School Host Club, Bleach, Death Note and Tusbasa (for Fai =/=)**

**Pairings: Squall X Lea (friends) and then Squall X Cloud later and others that you just had to find out yourself**

**Summary: In a world were evil lurks in every corner, a princess must fight to save it with the help of her friends and allies, but will the curse given to her at birth, destroy it?**

**Rating: Mature, due to cursing, gruesome imagery, Yaoi, death and other stuff**

**Author Note: Hiya, Mushi Mushi, Olla, Salut, Hello I truly apologize for the lack of writing that's going on, this year has been an eventful one, and after having writers block and no computer for two years I have finally got over them both! :D For those of you who were waiting on an update on M.C.R, I' m sorry to say that I had to let it go, I could not think of any other ideas to keep the story moving so thus I deleted it in the end, and I hope that I can even be forgiven and hopefully like this story rather if you review it or not ( though I prefer you did, I would like to hear what you think of it non the less) so I'm sorry and JUST so we're clear if you a twilight hater or lover there is only two reasons why I ever considered putting them in my story: Edward, and Jacob + Yaoi = AWESOMENESS! Enough said! And as usual I will say that if you do not like yaoi and you are homophonic then I would stop reading this right now because you are just wasting your time on trying to intimidate me. You know the drill review and comments are welcome! Enjoy!**

**Disclamer: I do own Kingdom Hearts, Harry Potter, Hetalia, Xxx Holic, Twilight, Ouran High School Host Club, Bleach, Death Note and Tusbasa and I do not make money off them, so enjoy!**

****"speak"

'_Thought'_

_Memory_

story

**X**

December 1, xxxx

_White flakes coming down like powdered sugar sprinkled all over the country as white grayish cloudy blankets covering the cities and villages below. The flowers that once bloomed in the valleys and cites with soft pinks, bold purples, shining yellows, glossing reds and sky blues in the budding spring and have firry oranges, crisp whites, golden yellows, hellish reds and shocking pinks burning passion in the summer only to slowly be wilted away by the warning autumns to now die in frozen winter's unforgiving grasp. Grasses once so bright green as winter waters soak in its roots of the welcoming homecoming of spring and darkens in vibrant rich green as a sign of a joyful summer have then been slowly covered by fall leaves on the be hidden in blankets of snow. Oceans, lakes, rivers, and creeks that once flowed in a never ending symphony have now been frozen temporarily in time, forbidden to move even an inch of where it was. Kyosu looked as beautiful in the winter as in the spring and any other season for that matter, Its buildings stood tall and brick sidewalks were covered in white snow and feet of the wondering people the city, hurrying to get to one place to another. Not too far from the city there stood a grand palace colored in pale beige, the structure was solid hard marble, the bottom was covered in dead roots and snow and the roof tops in chocolate brown in blankets of snow with bare trees covering the road paths and bare bushes surrounding the palace. The center of the entrance was greeted with a fountain of two angels holding each others hands in a shape of a heart, if it wasn't so cold right now the heart would be releasing water from their fingers. The back of the palace however was even more stunning. Massive gardens, a plant lovers dream, paradise, words can only say so much of what's been seen, individual wonderlands to fit each one unique taste, grand mazes which lead to different gardens in the palace. There are thirteen in total, of different flowers and plants, but one garden out rules the rest for it is the biggest and most prized of them all. the Red Garden. Hundreds of red roses surround the center of the garden, not affected by the winters cold, the only ones of its kind, which will never wilt, never die, always vibrant. The Red Garden was designed to look like a forest and only having the entrance of the garden surrounded by a ring of pure white rose bushes to separate this garden from the rest. _

_A young woman was sitting on the fountain of the said garden holding a red rose herself, looking towards the star studded sky, she had golden long blond hair that met her half back, her skin so fair with a touch of light pink pigment in her cheeks, her eyes are honey glaze brown shimmering brightly in the dark night and beauty as blinding as the sun. She wore a light blue dress with loose sleeves meeting her wrists, a ribbon tied between her breasts and her large belly, which was secured by her lift hand resting on it. She vision that night, she looked like an angel just sitting her by herself. "Once you are born mi nina this garden is yours my gift to you" she strokes her stomach softly as she took a small whiff of the rose before hearing someone coming near_

"_I see you are enjoying your self quiet well here without him around." The blond woman turned around and saw a woman in front of her. The woman was very tall, slender frame, her hair was black, sleek and long that met her knees and, her skin a creamy peach only to be drawn by her blood red eyes, blankly looking at the woman in front of her with a smile. "Yuko it's been a while seen I saw you last how are you my friend, sit with me" she patted the empty stoned bench sit beside her as Yuko walked over and took the offered sit. "I' am sorry that I have not come any sooner to visit you, the shop has had plenty of people coming for their wishes to be granted, and it has become a bit troublesome to say the least with leaving Maru and Moru alone too I couldn't come to see how you were baring."_

"_Oh it's alright I known that was probably the case I had wanted to ask you something when you got the chance to see me." The woman looked at the dimension witch with a serious face. "What is it you want to ask Riri"?_

"_I was wondering if you would have the honor of being my daughter's Godmother, Kiku had already accepted the offer of being her Godfather, and also you are one of the few people in this world I could actually trust with a life of another." Riri's hand rubbed her belly in small circles seems the little girl inside of her was starting to wake up soon from her slumber._

_Yuko held out her hand and met Riri's, which was on her stomach, and gave her a rare true smile, "I would be more than honored to be the Godmother of this child Lily." Suddenly Riri felt her child kicking where her hand was, "Looks like the little one is happy to have you as her Godmother Yuko" she chuckled softly, happy knowing that she was going to be loved. For what seemed like an eternity, Yuko met Riri's light brown eyes with her serious red eyes, "Riri, I must warn you of what might happen to your child." She held Riri's hand lightly, "In years time, when your daughter is old enough she will be in great danger, she will be blessed as well cursed by the actions of others… she will bear the mark of the Limina… she is to become the portal to end all living things in all dimensions, she will be the target for her title and her power, she will have a power that will be her blessing and her curse…" Riri felt silent, for a long time, processing the information given to her. Yuko looked worried at her friend as she awaits for her response to the news. "Yuko…" she finally breaks the unforgiving silence, she looked at her large belly, she could feel her daughter moving inside of her, without looking up "tell me this… well she have friends… that love and care for her… for who she really is?..." Yuko smiled as she scooted closer to the young blond and gave her a gentle hug "Yes, dear Riri, she will be truly loved and cared for, because she is who is she will be, because she will always love them back ever more graciously." A smile formed in Riri's face as she pulled both her hands away from her stomach and around Yuko, who still held her in her arms. "Then I don't have to worry about that, I will do whatever I can to raise her right like every ordinary child should, happy and loved." Yuko smiled as she pulled back from Riri and stood up, held out her hand to Riri to help her up, as they walk out of the Red Garden, holding each others hands as if the world would end if they let go and headed back inside the palace, leaving a white rose, that laid in the middle of the garden, as its torn doors close themselves for the night, as the moon shines brightly as the sun in the dark sparkling abyss._

_**T.B.C~**_

**Yahhh! Finallly! I'm done with the first chapter! :D I would like to say Im sorry for not even writing at all for what is now three years! =-= my computer committed suicide due to a virus that I could not stop, and also yaoi overload =_= plus it was old, like 1900's old! So I was stuck doing my school work and junk on the school computer, I did not have time to write anything because… **

**1: Junior year was a bitch, LETTERS AND NUMBERS SHOULD NOT BE TOGETHER! D:**

**2: Senior year, I had free time, but I still was busy with being secretary of the Anime Club, getting all my credits, registering for college, and graduation! :P**

**3: I had no computer until like two months after graduation, had no internet, family problems, and HATERS! ): **

**So yah, 2011 was like my so so year, I had a little good and a lot of bad, but im still here and I used that period of absence to think my story through so I won't be having writers block anytime soon! :D after all inspiration is all around you if you use you head! Since Im going to college there might or might not be any delays on updates but just in case if you like this story will have to wait awhile if I whine up to sore or tired to even write anything =_= but don't worry I plan to let this story roll for as long as I can still think of more ideas oh and this is Volume 1. So there will be more… a lot more…:3 so I hope you give this a chance and like it and like I said before comments and suggestions are welcome here, you are my lovely critics, but no haters! D: (btw I sorry if this is short but I meant it to be like that, there will be longer chapters I promise!)**

**Read and Review my pretties! ~ :D**


End file.
